


The Hired Sword

by 3ss3nc3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey masquerades as a boy, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ss3nc3/pseuds/3ss3nc3
Summary: Han Solo and his son have a horse thief problem. Han, too worried about what might happen if Ben picks up a sword to defend their horses, agrees to hire someone to do it.Rey, an orphan living on the streets, volunteers her help for half the price other mercenaries were asking.The catch?Rey had disguised herself as a boy.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Old Britain, Alternate A.D. 299

They were taking his horses again.

Han Solo counted the animals in the stalls once more. As he had originally surmised, there were three short. A roan, a piebald, and Han’s best courser.  
Han swore, loudly, and his son who was fetching fresh hay from the loft peered over at his father.

“What’s the matter this time, father?”   
Ben was Han’s youngest child and his only son. Han’s three daughters were already married and had relocated to a warmer climate. Ben was the only family Han had left in Highmont, but neither of them could deal with horse thieves. They were getting bolder, Han realized, what with the shortage of suitable mounts for the high borns.  
  
“Those damn horse thieves again, I’m afraid.” Han sighed wearily.  
He was getting too old to be angry. His energy had been steadily ebbing, and rage took everything he had.  
Ben, on the other hand, was but nineteen and had plenty of energy for anger.

“What? How? Those blasted—which ones are missing?” Ben fumed.

Han rubbed his head, scratching at his receding hairline. “The young piebald, the roan I was going to sell next week to one of the Lord's guardsmen, and Darkling.”

Ben swore. “That was our best horse, after Falcon. Darkling was to be mine, wasn’t he?”

Han nodded wearily. “Not much we can do about it now.” He patted the nearest mare’s muzzle. “I’m going back to the house. Make some coffee. You finish up in here and then come have breakfast.”

Ben nodded reluctantly. When Han had nearly reached the door, Ben’s head rose, a thoughtful look on his face.

“Father, what if I got out the old Skywalker sword, camped out in the stables—“

Han snorted. “Absolutely not. You don’t even know how to use it.”

Ben scowled, and not back a scathing reply. 

_Only because you never taught me_. 

Ben nodded. he replied, “Fine. But the horses are worth it to at least hire a sword. A guard, to look out. We still have thirteen good horses left, and we do want to keep them.”

Han sighed recognising the olive branch. “All right, ask around at the tavern this afternoon, but don’t offer more than fifteen coppers a night.”  
Han was halfway out the stable door when he turned around again.  
“And make sure he knows how to fight.”

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*  
  
Rey was hungry again. The horse haunch she had eaten two days ago was long gone, and the gnawing feeling was back. She decided to “pop in” the nearest inn and see if she could glean favor from a willing serving person.  
It was late evening, and the inns would be full of taproom drinkers and people having supper. Rey slipped through the alley at the back of her best bet—a tavern in which she had never been yet, and a fresh batch of serving boys and girls who just might take pity on a small, dirty “boy”.  
She had tried to cut her hair when she was younger, to have a better chance to escape the perverts that sometimes prowled the streets. It was longer than it had ever been before, well past her shoulders, but she kept it tucked under a wooly hat. Her hair was dirty and matted, but Rey thought it had once been a reddish-brown color. Sometimes, when she took off her hat, flakes of dirt would fall off and you could see patches of dark shiny hair peeking through.  
Rey stood on her tiptoes to see through a crack in the wall, as good as any window. The tavern wasn’t that full, but it wasn’t that late yet and it would fill up in time. No matter how many taverns sprung up in the city, there never seemed to be a lack of customers here, or anywhere else.  
Rey saw a young kitchen maid exit the kitchen, carrying a steaming platter of roasted duck over to the most heavily-occupied table in the room. Rey didn’t recognize her, but she looked friendly enough. Rey slipped in through the back door. It wasn’t locked, but the door wasn’t easy to spot. Ret had used similar doors so knew what to look for. It lead to the kitchen, and for several minutes no one saw her, as the two round cooks and three kitchen hands were bustling busily about, preparing food and filling mugs with ale, and generally not pausing for a second to spot the dark figure by the doorway. When the kitchen girl Rey had seen earlier entered the kitchen, however, she saw pebble immediately.

“Hey! Who are you? What are you doing back here?”

Rey assumed a pitiful, starving kid look. “Spare a bit of bread for a hungry lad?”

The kitchen maid pursed her lips and beckoned for Rey to follow her. “You’d best come out here, out of the kitchen.”

Rey followed her to the taproom and sat at a table near the back. Thankfully, no one noticed her. The kitchen maid disappeared back into the kitchen and returned a minute later with a small beaker of water and a tin bowl containing a thick soup, with a hunk of dry bread.

It was delicious.

While she ate, Rey surveyed the room around her. Aside from the duck-eating rabble in the middle of the room, there were maybe a half dozen drinkers at the bar and two other diners. Rey had scarfed down all of the soup and was stuffing chunks of the bread into secret pockets for later when the taproom door opened. Three men walked in. Two of them headed directly for a table, but the third, a tall, younger-looking man who was obviously not part of their group, headed for the bar. The tavern proprietor hurried to the bar to serve him.

“Hello, young Ben! How’s your old man these days?”

The man, who Rey realized now was really just around her age, smiled at the owner and accepted the steaming mug of what smelled like coffee from him.

“Well enough, Tekka. Someone’s been taking horses again, though.”

Tekka grunted condolences. “You know who ‘tis?”

Ben shook his head. “No. Pa wants me to ask around, see if there’d be a man I could hire to guard them. We only have the dozen left, and no foals this year.”

Tekka scratched his head, thinking. “I know a few folks who might be interested. Mind you, they’d want a good bit of money.” He called one of the patrons sitting alone at a table. 

“Hey! Snap! You still have that sticker of yours?”

The man called Snap grinned a gap-toothed grin. “Sure do. Still knows how to use it, too. Why? You need somethin’ guarded?”

Tekka shook his head and gestured to Ben. “Naw, at least not right now. Young Ben’s pa’s horses done got stolen again, though. Reckon you could help ‘em out?”

Snap scratched his chin. “Horse thieves are a tricky lot. I’ll help, but I’m gonna want thirty coppers a night,” he said apologetically.

Rey could see Ben’s shoulders slump slightly. They were large enough that she couldn’t _not_ notice. 

She felt strangely sorry for him. The horses were very important to him and his father, she could tell. Rey fingered the dagger she had in her belt. She always carried it with her, and she knew where to find a sword. She wasn’t the best at it, but she could hold her own. She knew an old man who had been an armorer at one point, and after her parents died she’d spent some time with him. He’d been trained as a boy, but she didn’t know from whom. Unfortunately, before Rey could learn more, he’d been kicked in the head by a horse in the street. He was probably drunk.  
Rey could use the money if Ben would overlook her slight build and choose to rely on her blade.  
Ben drained his mug, a disappointed look on his face. One of the two who had come in the tavern with Ben came up to him as Ben was about to leave. While they were exchanging introductions, Rey snuck up to them, unnoticed, until she was almost right next to them.

“...Can help guard the horses,” the man was saying to Ben, “but I need at least twenty-five coppers a night. That’s how much I’m being paid to guard Constable Pryde’s horses.”

Ben thanked him but shook his head. “Thanks, but we can’t afford that much.”

He turned to go, but Rey, who was less than two meters away, said quickly, “I’ll do it for ten.”

Ben had no idea what he was going to tell his father.  
Sure, he had found someone to guard the horses, but the youth wasn’t very strong, and only had a long dagger, with a promise to “go fetch his sword later”.

The boy had taken him quite by surprise. One moment, there had been no one beside him, and the next, there’d been a lanky, grimy, thin figure with dark clothing saying he’d guard his horses for ten coppers a night.  
It was quite a generous offer, really. The minimum wage was fifteen coppers, and there weren’t many people willing to go lower.

“Who are you?” Ben had asked.  
The youth had stumbled over his name for a moment. 

“Re—um, I mean, Ren. But people call me Kylo sometimes. Yes. Hello.”

Ben looked dubiously at the boy. “How old are you, boy?”

Rey glared up at him defiantly. She may have been quite a bit shorter than him, the unfairly built redwood, but she was taller than average for her age and gender, and tried to make that apparent.  
“Eighteen. But I can use a sword, better n’ most.”

Ben sighed. “Better than nothing, I guess.” Then he looked suspiciously at Rey.  
“Where’s your sword, then?”

Rey shrugged. “Left it at home. I’ll go get it later. I have this, though.” She showed Ben her dagger, a long, fine blade. It was sharp and clean, unlike the rest of her.

“All right. I suppose...would you like to accompany me to the stables, meet my father?”

Rey grinned. 

Han was less enthusiastic than Ben was about their new employee.  
“He’s only charging ten coppers a night,” Ben reminded him for the tenth time. The boy had retrieved a sword after meeting Han. It was in a scabbard around the boy’s thin waist. When Han asked to see it, he was a trifle disappointed. The blade was small, thin, and plain, the hilt was wrapped in sweat-stained leather and the crosspiece was simple iron. The pommel was strange, though. An unidentifiable emblem was engraved on the rounded knob, and it was made of brass.

Ren did seem to know which end was which, however, and when he drew the blade out from the scabbard, it wasn’t with any sort of clumsiness.

“We’ll give this a try,” Han warned Ben. “If this turns out to be a bad idea, we may have to consider selling the horses.”

That was the fate Ben was trying to avoid.  
“Hey! Sir! Where am I going to stay?” Ren called. Whether he was addressing Ben or his father, they didn’t know.  
Since, ultimately, he was Ben’s responsibility, he answered.

“What?”

Ren huffed, then came closer. “Where am I supposed to sleep?”

Ben shrugged. “Anywhere I guess. But you don’t plan on sleeping during the night, do you?”

Ben rubbed his forehead agitatedly. “No, I guess not.”

Han interrupted. “Now, boy, are you sure you’re not just pulling our leg? You can fight, can’t you?”

Ren grinned. Ben noticed how clean and perfect the youth’s teeth were.

“Yes, I can. I can show you now if you want,” the boy said hopefully.

Han shook his head. “That’s not necessary. Who would you spar with?”

Ben opened his mouth, a frown on his face, but he closed it with a grunt when Han shot a look his way.

Ren nodded, conceding the point.

Han waved him away. “I’m going to the house. Getting late, it is. You coming, Ben?”

Ben nodded. “Yeah, just as soon as I get the boy settled.”

Han sighed at the reminder. “Don’t pay him until he actually does something. He’ll get his ten coppers a night after he gets rid of those damned horse thieves.”

Ben showed Kylo, or Ren, as she had introduced herself, where to sit and wait in watch. She didn’t know why she had chosen that name to give them. She’d used many different names over the years, but never that one. It had belonged to the nephew of the armorer who had taught her everything she knew about weapons and the like. A nephew she’d never met. And most definitely never would. 

When she didn’t say anything to the nook in the stableyard Ben had shown her, he shrugged and left, mumbling a hesitant “good night” over his shoulder.

Rey got herself comfortable and reflected on the past few hours. What had she gotten herself into?  
She was used to changing names, and always adjusted accordingly, usually seamlessly.  
She was talented when it came to the sword, a natural talent that only needed practice and some training to turn into skill.  
But she had never gone against horse thieves. Especially not a possible gang of them.

That night, as Rey lay wide-awake in her niche behind the foremost stall, she watched for any movement from outside. Her employers had gone to bed long ago, and although it was cramped where she was, she did not envy them as much as another would, stuck there all night.  
Rey disliked to sleep, as it always brought the dreams she dreaded. 

Nightmares, more like.

She didn’t need sleep as much as she needed to keep her head, at least on the streets.

Nightmares such as the ones that plagued her tended to rob her of her head, so she disdained sleep until only absolutely necessary.

Nothing stirred.

A horse to her left whuffled softly, and Rey tensed, then relaxed when she remembered that she was in a stable with over a dozen horses and that horses weren’t the quietest creatures to ever walk this earth.

Rey shifted a little to get more comfortable and pulled out her dagger. It was a beautiful weapon, she thought. It was a miracle she had managed to hang onto it for so long. She had nicked it off a traveling knight, and no doubt he had already gotten a replacement. It was an easy thing to steal, really. He had it hanging right there, in plain view on his belt, and Rey was hurting for something sharp to stick into people who harassed her on a daily basis.  
The hilt was simple, the crosspiece slightly adorned with embellished silver decorations, but pommel was something else. There was a small insignia on the very bottom like it was a secret who owned it. The insignia was mostly elegant swirls and lines, surrounding something that looked like another dagger, this one piercing what looked like a lion’s paw.  
The blade was narrow and razor-sharp. She had a sharpening stone she used whenever she could afford to do it without being seen. She kept it clean as the armorer had always cautioned her to with her sword, and it was among her most treasured possessions.  
Rey sighed and put the dagger back in its sheath.

When the sun rose, Ben rose as well. His father slept in a bit longer nowadays, but he was always up and finished most of the chores by midmorning.

Ben was about to pour coffee grounds into the coffee pot as he usually did every morning when he saw movement by the stables through the window.  
“The horse thieves?—no, blast it, just the new help.”

Swearing, he nearly dropped the whole coffee tin in the hot water.  
He had forgotten about the guard they had hired the day before.  
The boy was standing just outside of the stable, his body turned in the direction of the house, his arms crossed.

Ben sighed. He stepped to the door, opened it, and called petulantly, “Won’t you come in for breakfast?”

His annoyance woke Han, and he shuffled out of his room, bleary-eyed, just as Rey was coming in. The boy blushed and looked away hurriedly when he saw that Han wasn’t wearing any pants. Han seemed to find that amusing.

“It’s all right, lad. We’re all men here. Why dontcha have a seat?”

Rey sat one the chair nearest her, which happened to be Ben’s stool at the table.  
Ben scowled but went back to making coffee without a word.

Han handed Rey a loaf of fresh bread. “You don’t mind slicing some for us, now, do you?”

Rey, recovered from her initial embarrassment, was about to take the loaf from him then remembered what she was actually doing there.  
She answered with sullen silence.

Han didn’t look offended, he just pulled out a knife of his own and started cutting thick slices of the delicious-smelling bread with a chuckle.

“Hard night, then, lad?” he asked with a grin, looking up from his work at her.

Rey shrugged, determined not to speak to them unless they owed her money. 

Which they did.

Ben interrupted by nearly slamming three steaming mugs of rich, dark coffee on the table in front of Rey.  
Han raised an eyebrow at his son but made no comment.

“Well then,” he said, “I guess breakfast is ready. Do you want to grab that jar of preserves from the pantry, Ben?”

Ben grumbled something inaudible but fetched the jar of raspberry preserves. They were his favorite, and that was their last jar.

When they were all seated, Ben on a small stack of empty crates, Han nodded to them and they picked up their pieces of bread. 

And stopped.

At least, Han and Ben stopped, staring first at Rey’s filthy hands, then at her worn hat.

Rey, however, munched happily on the bread, still warm with the tart berry topping.

“Uh, lad?” Han ventured.

Rey chewed, then answered, “Yeah?”

Ben addressed her. “You didn’t think about washing up?”

Rey scowled. “What for?”

Han chuckled. “You want dirt in your bread? Your hands are caked with it.”

Rey eyed her hands speculatively.

Ben snorted. “You can lose the hat, too.”

Rey’s head snapped up, a contrast to her previous apathetic responses.

“No.”

Han cleared his throat. “It’s rude to leave your hat on while you eat, son.”

Rey shook her head mutely.

Ben sighed. “At least come with me and wash your hands.”

Rey sighed but realized she couldn’t argue. They were feeding her the first actual breakfast she’d had in a long time.

She went with Ben to the back of the house, and he led her to a large pump.

“Hold out your hands,” Ben commanded. 

Rey gingerly did as she asked.

And felt the hat snatched off of her head.

“You—” Ben started to yell. Then stopped.

Ben stared at the long, matted, mahogany locks that tumbled down. The violent motion of grabbing the hat off of the boy’s head had caused several clumps of dirt and twigs and other things stuck in the boy’s hair came loose and Ben could see the thick dark hair beneath.

Either this boy hadn’t had a haircut in a while, which was understandable, or…

With his face framed by the long hair, the boy looked...like a girl. A very pretty girl.

Ben shook his head, dispelling the notion.

Rey glared daggers at him, turning away sharply and yanking the hat back. She gathered up her hair and shoved her hat on her head.

“Now, about that wash?” she asked, in the deepest voice she could manage.  
She held her hands up.

Ben scowled again but distractedly like he was thinking hard about something.

He cranked the handle of the pump, and Rey washed her hands.  
They didn’t speak of it to Han, who smiled tiredly at the sight of Rey’s hat jammed over her ears and smiled more welcomingly at her newly-clean hands.

They tingled with an unfamiliar sensation.

Rey had forgotten what it was like to have any part of her clean.

It wasn’t bad.

Ben bided his time. He needed to speak to Ren, but he didn’t want to confront him while Han was around, just in case his suspicions were incorrect. Ben had been known for jumping to conclusions ever since he was little. He’d gotten ribbed for that by all of his older siblings.  
Ben didn’t exactly know what he was going to ask Ren when he got the chance. He didn’t even know what he had seen. After all, any boy could have long hair if they let it grow. Maybe this one just had been on his own for a while and hadn’t had any doting mum or exasperated dad to cut it for him, as Ben had.

But somehow, Ben suspected that was not it. When Ben had taken the hat from Ren’s head, the hair had softened his features and at that moment, even with a furious scowl on his face, Ben could not help but see a gorgeous, if a bit dirty, girl.

Ben was brushing Sibael, one of the mares, when Rey came in the stable. She had intended to look for something to do, as Han told her to ask Ben if there was a job for her. 

Ben had other ideas.

He quickly set down the brush and turned on her. Rey took a step back. She had been edging her way over to him, and his sudden movement focused on her startled her.

“You’re a girl, aren’t you?   
Rey’s eyes widened, and her mouth opened and closed while she shook her head furiously. “What? No, of course—no, I’m a boy,” Rey said, trying hard to make her voice lower.

“Why do I not believe you?” Ben said, narrowing his eyes, “Tell me the truth!”

Rey shook her head even harder. “I am! I’m a boy, really!”

“Okay, then prove it.” Ben said, without thinking.

Rey turned red. “God, no,” she sputtered, “you’ll just have to take my word for it.”

Ben sighed and scratched his head. He reached for the brush again and started to brush Sibael once more, though his eyes remained on Rey.

He decided to change tack. “Why did you come to work for us? Were you lying about being able to use a sword?”

Rey looked down and scuffed her feet into the dirt. “I needed the money, I guess. Been living on the streets for years, and just needed a break, I guess,” then she looked up hurriedly, worriedly at Ben. “I can fight—I’m good with a sword, I promise!”

Ben nodded. “I believe you.”  
He brushed Sibael lightly on her shoulder. He didn’t speak for at least a minute, but at last, he laid down his brush.

“Look,” he said, staring into her eyes. They were beautiful, a hazel-green that was warm and entrancing. “I—I won’t tell Father. I just...want to know. Be honest, please?”

Rey stared back, unable to look away.  
“I—I—well, fine. Yes,” she croaked softly. “Happy?”  
She nearly sank to the ground in despair. How had he made her tell him, so easily?

She turned away and went to leave the stables, but Ben grabbed her arm.  
“Thank you,” he said, and it sounded like he meant it.

Rey just stared at him.

Ben cleared his throat. “Um, could you, by any chance...tell me your real name? If you have one that is. If not, don’t worry about it, it’s probably better that I don’t know your real name so I don’t slip up or anything if Father’s around, so…” He realized he was babbling and came to an embarrassed silence.

Rey couldn’t believe it. Here this boy had made her share the biggest secret she had ever had, and now he was asking her for her name?

Ben realized he was still holding her arm and quickly let her go.  
Rey glared at him and left the stable, calling over her shoulder, “It’s just Ren.”

She hoped he would keep his promise.

That night, Han noticed the strained silence between Ben and Ren. He’d thought they were getting along; had hoped that they were becoming friends. Just as Ren had finally relaxed and begun joining their conversations. He sat, chewing sullenly, occasionally turning to glare at Ben. Ben, for his part, tried to keep his expression placid and blank, but from time to time a smile would form on his cheeks, then a slight blush, and the smile would disappear, only to return a few minutes later. A worm of worry began to form in Han’s stomach. His son couldn’t be of the _other_ sort, could he?  
It would make sense, since none of the local girls seemed to interest him, and he never socialized with anyone of his own age very often.  
Han pondered this long into the night, unable to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is VERY frustrated. And it’s all Ben’s fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I just decided to write another chapter out of the blue. This was originally supposed to be a novel, but I got tired of writing it and changed it into a Reylo fic. It was never meant to be a oneshot but I’m falling behind on posting other fic so this one might take a while!  
> Never thought anyone would want to read this tbh :)

After a second night had gone by without incident, Rey began to get impatient. She wasn’t getting paid until she proved she could defend the Solo’s horses, but if there was nothing to defend against...

At least they were feeding her. The solid meals were really the only reason she stayed, even thought she wanted to run.

Ben had found out her secret—made her tell him her secret more like—within _one_ fucking day.   
She couldn’t even vent her frustration over the unfortunate turn of events by killing a few petty horse thieves.

So Rey took to practicing.   
She knew she looked a little odd, executing cuts with no one to block them or arrack in kind, but who was going to spar with her?

 _Ben_?

Rey snorted as she dropped to a crouch, feigning a thrust then spinning around, executing a perfect series of left slices that would have cut any old third into quarters.   
Ben looked too large to be fast enough for swordplay. 

Rey took a step back, letting her blade down perpendicular to her body, resting her arms a little but still ready to party an unexpected blow.   
She glanced around aimlessly, looking for something to stab. 

Ben had been watching her, she realised, his chore of mucking out a horse steal long forgotten.  
Rey blushed under his gaze, focusing back on her sword. 

He still watched her.

“Where did you learn?” He called, after a few moments when Rey didn’t resume practice. 

Rey just glared at the ground.  
In one good motion, she snapped the sword into its scabbard attached to her belt. 

“Someone taught me,” Rey said vaguely, walking over to the stable door and sinking wearily into a sitting position.

“Oh, really?” Ben snorted. He rested his pitchfork against the wall and came to sit by her.   
Rey glared at him when he sat, but didn’t move away.

“Who taught you?” Ben repeated, “I can’t imagine very many people would be willing to train a girl,” he mused.   
Rey could tell he didn’t mean it antagonistically, but she couldn’t help but be angered by the statement.

“People would do anything for the right price,” she evaded dully.  
What she meant as a deflection Ben found a reason to be anxious.

“Does—does that mean you...you um, _did something_ in return for lessons? Something _with_...” Ben stammered.

“No, no, no!Not that at all, gross,” Rey scoffed, her face contorting, “he was like an uncle to me. Even...” Rey trailed off, remembering. “...A father, maybe.”

Ben bit his lip.  
“Was?” He asked softly.

Rey nodded. “Was. He’s dead. End of story.”

She didn’t want to talk any more. 

She stood abruptly, drawing her sword again. 

More frustration needed to be let loose.


End file.
